<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a necessary evil by trusteachother</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103078">a necessary evil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trusteachother/pseuds/trusteachother'>trusteachother</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you got me in love again [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, At all!!!!!!, Drabble, F/M, Jonsa Drabble Fest, Political Jon Snow, day 1: linger, not Daenerys friendly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trusteachother/pseuds/trusteachother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They can't risk it like this and he knows. </p><p>for  <a href="http://jonsadrabbles.tumblr.com/">@jonsadrabbles</a> on tumblr; prompt: linger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you got me in love again [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jon x Sansa Drabble</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a necessary evil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if i wasn't clear enough, this is absolutely not dany friendly.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They can't risk it like this and he knows. </p><p>Before Dragonstone, when they could still be happily married out in the open, seducing Daenerys Targaryen had only been a half-formed idea, only to be resorted to if the danger was too great and the only possible outcome was a manipulation as devoid of feeling as that one.</p><p>It had come to it, in the end. Jon had suspected it the minute he'd disembarked on the island, known it for certain when he'd seen her, regal and lethal, waiting for him to drop to his knees and beg for her guidance.</p><p>“She believes we're fighting,” Sansa says, “and we should keep it that way.” Jon scoffs but she can't find it in herself to mind her tone. </p><p>It hurts to imagine her husband in bed with another woman, much more to know it for certain. (Sometimes she catches her scent when he seeks to ease her worries with his kiss).</p><p>“You're not the one who has to deal with her if she doesn't buy it,” he mutters.</p><p>Sansa understands it then. He needs her reassurance, to know that she believes he can be strong enough to do what needs to be done.</p><p>It's his biggest weakness, his need for praise. It's also one of the main reasons Sansa trusts him so much, could never doubt him.</p><p>“I know, my love,” she whispers, grabbing both his hands and kissing his knuckles. </p><p>It's the only thing she can do really, kiss him and lay with him and comfort him, offer as much as he does. They're back in the shadows, like when they were still trying to convince the lords of the benefits of their union, meeting in secret, holding hands under the table.</p><p>(She can keep her heart protected for now, for she knows his as well as her own, recognises the depth of his affection, sees it in his eyes.)</p><p>Jon is long past trying to name it, this wretched game he has to play. The North will someday understand that he isn't a turncloak or outright stupid like he has to act in order to ensure they win the fight.</p><p>They will come to know her for who <em> she </em> is, learn her unwillingness to save those she dares call 'her people' unless there is something in it for her. (A love so desperate it quenches her thirst for blood).</p><p>He has to leave her bed soon, though his head falls back to lay on his wife's stomach. She's still warm all over.</p><p>“Stay, husband.” Sansa whispers. </p><p>He can't deny her.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope this made sense lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>